


Overlooked

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson reflects on how doctors often overhear things. Written for JWP #3 over on Watson's Woes.





	Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Another day, another more-snippet-than-story. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.  
> Author's Notes: Written for JWP 2017 #3: Overheard. Eavesdropping and its possible consequences (be it misunderstandings, hurt and anger, something awkward taken totally out of context, whatever).

Being a doctor, I am often told things in confidence. This is commonly understood to be a part of the profession. What most people fail to realize is how often I overhear things, particularly when I am out on rounds or paying a house-call.  Sometimes it is simply circumstance, but it’s surprising how many people (servants, family, and even nurses) either forget that I am nearby tending someone, or simply do not care, treating me as if I’m part of the furnishings.  
  
Given that I’m currently hearing my patient’s two sons speculate how much longer it will take before the additions they’ve made to their father’s food will finally end his life, I suspect that they do not know I am near, and would care very much if they realized I’ve overheard their conversation. If they enter the room, they can hardly help but know it.   
  
I did not bring my revolver on my rounds with me, and my stick is downstairs. All I have to defend my patient’s life – and my own – is what I have in my doctor’s bag, and my wits.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 3, 2017.


End file.
